A Threesome Go
by xioshe
Summary: A Hikago alternate universe. What happens if Shuusaku and Sai both haunted the same board? They do have “distinct” personalities, so just how different would Hikaru’s path be to the Hands of God?
1. Two Holy Encounters

**A ****Threesome ****Go**

Hikago Fanfic written solely by Xioshe

* * *

Disclaimer: As you should know, this is a fanfic, meaning all original characters are created by their rightful owners – Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.

Summary: A Hikago alternate universe. What happens if Shuusaku and Sai both haunted the same board? They do have "distinct" personalities, so just how different would Hikaru's path be to the Hands of God?

A/N: If there are any mistakes and errors, either about "Go," grammar, or anything in general, please let me know. I appreciate all comments and suggestions that can further improve this story, my writing, as well as my english. For your information, English is not my native language so I appreciate all the help I can get.

Here's a "guide" to reading the story:

Blah blah – narration

_Blah blah_ – thoughts

"blah blah" – dialogue

"_blah blah"_ – ghost talking/mind talking

Note that the italics help make the differences… And I think that's about it. If I'm missing anything, let me know.

Oh yeah, for games, komi will be 6.5. In the manga and anime, it's 5.5, but it has changed in Japan. The AGA still keeps it at 5.5. But for the purposes of this story, the komi will be 6.5.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Two Holy Encounters**

Shindou Hikaru was searching through piles and piles of rubbish and boxes in his grandfather's attic, his bright green eyes energetically searching for useful treasures through his bleached bangs. His childhood friend, Akari, accompanied him, though reluctantly. She was standing behind him, her eyes warily aware of their surroundings, her two dark colored pigtails swaying slightly.

Hkaru ignored the dust that settled on top of a large chest, a chest half the size of a coffin fitting for a short 12-year-old boy like him. The dust flew in the air, much to the girl's dislike.

"Hikaru, let's go. It's weird in here," Akari whined.

Hikaru rummaged some stuff in the chest. "Stop complaining and help me look, Akari. I do need the money since my parents cut my allowances."

"Geez. It's your own fault," she argued, though quietly, as though something would come after her if she spoke a little too loud.

"Oh, this might be good!" he smiled as he pulled a large rectangular object from the trunk. He turned around and set it on the ground in front of him, the four small legs located at the corners supporting the object. Akari leaned forward, hovering above it slightly.

The object, a board with 19 lines arranged horizontally and another 19 lines vertically, suddenly seemed to attract his attention for some unbeknowest reason. The dust that covered the surface was amazingly thick, considering the fact that it was stored in the large chest for who knows how long. He wiped the dust that had managed to gather on his hands on his wide black shorts.

"Oh, I know what this is," Akari said, brushing a loose strand of her shoulder-length hair from her face. "You play chess on it."

"No dummy. It's a go board," Hikaru corrected. "It's called a Goban." He fingered the board, lifting it and tilting it at angles to examine it. "Looks pretty old. Must be the one grandpa used a long time ago. I can sell this for some good money."

"Should you really do that?" Akari asked uncertainly.

"It's fine," he promptly answered.

With that, he set to wiping the goban free of dust, using a cloth he had gotten earlier from the kitchen. He noticed a dark colored stain that reminded him of paint stains. Although, it just didn't look right. He had never seen a color so dark and yet a shade of red and purple interwining like so. Wait, they also look a little like dried blood stains. Ah, what does it matter? All he needed to do was clean it.

He wiped the corner that consisted of the stain. One wipe and the stain was still visible. He gradually wiped it harder and faster, beginning to grind his teeth as he applied more force. And yet, the stain remained. It wasn't even fading at the slightest.

"Man, this stain isn't coming off…" he grumbled to himself, becoming somewhat restless and agitated.

"Huh? What stain? It's perfectly clean," she replied.

"Huh?! What do you mean 'it's perfectly clean'?! It's dirty!!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Here," he said while pointing to the so called dirty stains. "These look like spots of blood."

"Where?" Akari asked, leaning forward some more as if it would help her to see where he was pointing.

Hikaru jabbed his finger at the spot. "Here."

"Where…?"

"I said here!!" Hikaru repeated, his patience clearly diminishing.

_"Can you see it?" _a voice spoke

"That's what I've been saying!" he replied.

"_Can you hear us? Can you hear our voices?"_ another voice asked. This time, it was a tone lower than the first voice.

"Huh?" Was that just a male who spoke? Hikaru pinched his face in puzzlement. Was he hearing things now?

_"You can hear, right? __Am I right? __You can hear us!"_ said the first voice gleefully. Perhaps, a bit too happy, or at least happy enough that it freaked out Hikaru.

"I don't see it," Akari continued.

"Akari, someone's here," Hikaru whispered, panic leaking into his voice. "Who is it?" he yelled. There was no one in the house except for Grandpa, Akari, and him. So just who could it be? Unless…Grandpa! It has to be grandpa! He's the only one around. Only grandpa would try to freak him out like this. "Grandpa? Come out!!!"

Akari quickly stood up, clearly spooked. "Stop it! Stop saying weird things." She turned towards the door, staring at it intently. "I'm leaving, Hikaru." And she proceeded to do just that.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was too preoccupied to notice she had exited the room. He was listening to the voices that were happily dancing around him and surrounding him.

"_Hehe. He can! He can! Can you believe that, Shuusaku? He can!" _That was definitely from the first voice who spoke.

"_Yes, he certainly can,"_ the second repeated. Apparently, he sounded more controlled than the first.

"_All powerful god, thanks so much!" _the first cried.

That was it. Hikaru had enough. He was not going to let his imagination lose his sanity. He swirled and faced his only exit, the stairs out the door. As he prepared to rush, a flashof light emitted from behind him. He could not help but turn to look with fearful anticipation at what will appear before his eyes. A headless body? A white floating figure? A dead, hanging corpse? Or maybe, a black –

Two male figures emerged from the burst of light that radiated from the goban. They were not headless, nor white floating figures. Nor where they dead, hanging corpses. In fact, they seemed as human as he was human. The only difference were their clothes. Their clothes were definitely out of place. Who ever heard of ghosts that occupied the same space and object but had such distinct fashion senses? Certainly not him.

Hikaru croaked. The ghosts, if that's what they are, didn't appear scary. Yet, he couldn't help but let out a scream.

"_Finally_," the first whispered, hanging onto the word as though if he let go, this chance would be nothing more than a mere dream. "_I will now return, r__eturn to the living world._"

Hikaru felt the essence of the first ghost enveloping itself around him. Frightened at what this could mean, he ran towards his only exit. But he could not outrun the first ghost. Oh no, there was no way he could outrun it. It had already encircled him before he could make his third step. He could feel his consciousness slipping from him, but another essence enveloped around him. This time, it felt different.

Unlike the first, which felt colorful and bright, this one felt a little cold, if not cool and somewhat refreshing. The latter voice spoke softly, almost so soft he barely missed it. "Well, might as well join, ne?" And he too entered Hikaru's consciousness.

With his focus on the ghosts, he missed hearing the loud and rapid pounding steps that made its way up the stairs to the attic.

"Hikaru?" Akari cried. "I heard you screaming." She reached the top and turned, finding Hikaru lying motionless on the ground. Stricken with concern, she rushed over. "AH! Hikaru! What's wrong, Hikaru?!" She glanced around frantically, uncertain of what to do. What should she do? What _can_ she do anyway?

She gave another quick peek at Hikaru. No movements. She rushed down the stairs, aiming for the nearest phone while yelling, "Hikaru's fainted! Someone! Help! Hikaru needs help!"

Meanwhile, _Who are you?!_ Hikaru asked his consciousness, lying stiff on the wooden floor of his grandpa's attic, eyes still shut tightly. _You're…inside my…_

_Yes, inside your consciousness,_ finished the first.

_What?_ Hikaru numbly growled. He was too tired to stay awake now. He felt more of his consciousness drifting away from him. He let out a sigh, a sigh of defeat, and let himself fade into darkness.

* * *

END of CHAPTER notes –

When I had the idea for this story, I was originally planning on only replacing Sai with Shuusaku, instead of having both of them. But Sai's one of my favorite character and his presence is also very important to Hikaru's growth. Sai does have a purpose after all, so why not have both? The chapter title is very similar to the manga chapter title. The content is very similar as well. Thought I'll link them together. So, how did u like that? I noticed it's probably not the best. I haven't written in the longest time and much to my dislike, my writing has gone sour. In any case, reviews are much appreciated, though not a must. They are a source of energy for me though, so want chapters quicker? You know what to do. )

This story will MOSTLY follow the manga, but it won't be the same of course. Otherwise, where's the point in that? No plot questions please. I don't want to spoil the story. Oh yeah, and let me know if you want longer or shorter chapters. Otherwise, I'll be keeping them nearly the same length as this one.

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER –

Hikaru meets Sai and Shuusaku. The fear of joining them leads Hikaru away from Go. Will this encounter end his Go career before it even got started?


	2. Sai and Shuusaku

**A Threesome ****Go**

Hikago Fanfic written solely by Xioshe

* * *

Disclaimer: As you should know, this is a fanfic, meaning all original characters are created by their rightful owners – Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.

Summary: A Hikago alternate universe. What happens if Shuusaku and Sai both haunted the same board? They do have "distinct" personalities, so just how different would Hikaru's path be to the Hands of God?

A/N: If there are any mistakes and errors, either about "Go," grammar, or anything in general, please let me know. I appreciate all comments and suggestions that can further improve this story, my writing, as well as my english. For your information, English is not my native language so I appreciate all the help I can get.

Here's a "guide" to reading the story:

Blah blah – narration

_Blah __blah_ – thoughts

"blah blah" – dialogue

"_blah__blah__"_ – ghost talking/mind talking

Note that the italics help make the differences… And I think that's about it. If I'm missing anything, let me know.

Oh yeah, for games, komi will be 6.5. In the manga and anime, it's 5.5, but it has changed in Japan. The AGA still keeps it at 5.5. But for the purposes of this story, the komi will be 6.5.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****Sai**** and ****Shuusaku**

Shindou Hikaru, a Japanese 12-year-old boy with bangs bleached blonde, couldn't help but let out a huge yawn. He stretched his arms as best he could while being seated at his school desk.

"Everyone did poorly on the last history test. So, we will have another test today," the teacher announced.

"What?! NO WAY!" began the students' outburst.

Hikaru moaned.

"Now, close your textbooks," the teacher ordered.

"Man, this isn't fair," mumbled a boy next to Hikaru.

Akari glanced worrily at Hikaru's back as she placed her books in her backpack.

_My head is heavy from yesterday. _Hikaru thought to himself._ I am in no condition to take a test._

As soon as Hikaru got the test paper, a voice shouted, "_Oh, is that a history question?_"

Hikaru jumped at the voice, tipping his chair in the process.

"I told you to go away!" he yelled.

Immediately, all heads turned in his direction. Akari stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Huh? What is it, Shindou-kun?" the teacher asked.

Hikaru remained silent and grim, realizing what stupidity had erupted from his loud mouth. Well, it was all that guy with the tall hat…spirit person's…fault to begin with anyway.

Akari raised her hand. "Teacher? Hikaru is…" She glanced sideways at Hikaru with a frown. Looks like she will have to rescue him this time. "Hikaru suddenly fainted yesterday. An ambulance even came, so he's still not feeling very well."

The class then burst into talking mode, faces showing excitement and shock as they absorbed the news.

"Really Hikaru?!" cried a boy.

"Wow!" went another.

"You get to ride in an ambulance? Cool!" someone exclaimed.

"Everyone, return to your seats!" the teacher ordered. With the firm look from the teacher, no one dared to disobey. The students began to settle back down into their seats and gradually returned to their tests.

_"__This is __all your__ fault!__"_ Hikaru shot at the spoken ghost. He wore a tall dark hat nearly as long as his waist length purple hair that was neatly tied in a loose ponytail behind him. His white wardrobe reminded Hikaru of puffy pajamas. The sleeves were long and wide, and the outfit did seem puffy and full of air. It was like a puffy dress in fact. The ghostly figure hid his feminine face slightly behind his open fan.

"_Listen,__ don't come out unt__il I call for you__"_ Hikaru commanded._"__My mind is my own. I won't give it to you.__"_

"_But all I -_".

"_Did I call you__"_ HIkaru shot at him.

"_No…"_ the ghost sighed.

Somewhat satisfied, Hikaru glanced at his test. First question. Uh…don't remember. Next question. Um, did the teacher even talked about this? Next. What the heck is the question trying to say?! Hikaru skimmed through the list of questions. There was none that he could answer confidently. But then, he couldn't leave the test completely blank. Ah, he'll just put some junk down and hope he'll get at least a few points for effort.

"_So…what__'s your name__?"_Hikaru asked, bored. Jotting down hopeful answers didn't seem to fit in his category of fun. Might as well have the ghosts entertain him. Or at least, they can distract him from the stupid test.

"_I'm __Fujiwarano__Sai__!"_ the blamed one happily replied.

_"__Sai__…? Weird name,"_ Hikaru muttered. "_Who are you?_"

"_I taught Go for the emperor in the __Heian__ capital."_

"_Heian__ Go?"_ Hikaru grew a little uneasy. _That long ago_Well, at least he knew Heian was a long, long time ago. He wasn't that dumb. He just didn't know exactly how long. And that uncertainty spooked him a bit.

"_I playe__d Go everyday, and was so happy,"_ Sai continued, completely unaware of Hikaru's uneasiness._"__There was another who also served as the Emperor's Go teacher. And one day, he commented to the emperor, 'Only one instructor is needed. Why don't we play and the winner can remain?'"_

"_Hm__…so you played him? Who won?"_ Hikaru asked, fingering his mechanical pencil. He figured age didn't matter and tried to brush aside his uneasiness. Sai didn't seem like those old wise people anyway. Besides, this was certainly more interesting than the history test anyway, though not by much.

"_The game continued evenly_," Sai added. "_With everyone watching, it was coincidence that only I saw it. A white stone __had been somehow mixed__ into his basket. It's rare, but sometimes one of your stones __gets__ mixed with your opponent's. Of course, that has nothing to do with the match so usually it just ends with the person saying, 'Here's one of your stones,' and handing it over. But he...__he __waited for the right moment and added it to his captured stones."_

_"_He cheated!_"_ Hikaru exclaimed. He may know nothing about the game, but at least he can recognized that Sai's opponent had cheated.

"Excuse me, Shindou-kun?"

Hikaru looked up at the teacher, who was standing not too far from him. Did he just said that out loud? Crap!

"Uh…I was just…well, it's just…um, it's nothing. I'm sorry," he stammered awkwardly while mentally scolding himself. He noticed everyone was trying not to stare at him, but failing horribly.

He just couldn't get used to talking with his mind. People used their mouth to speak for god's sake! And yet, to talk to ghosts, he had to use his mind. How troublesome.

Sai snapped out of his gloom for a moment by Hikaru's outburst. But as Hikaru leaned backwards in his seat and everyone finally had their attention away from the boy who suddenly shouted, Sai returned to his gloomy state. Nonetheless, he continued with his story as he had never been interrupted. "_When I raised my voice, __he shouted, 'Hey, you just added a black stone that was in your basket into your captured ones!' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. __Such ill behavior of a Go player!__ And yet, he continued his accusation. 'I saw you! While everyone was focused on the board, you tried to cheat!' Of course, I had to reply. I couldn't just let him accuse me like that. So I said that that was just what he did. But he kept fighting back, saying what a horrible lie that was, until the point where the emperor had to yell at us to stop our bickering and continue with the game. With my mind still unraveled, I…lost."_

The sad look on Sai's face deepened. It was enough for Hikaru to forget earlier stupidity and feel the need to console him. But he just listened to Sai's story. How can he console a ghost anyway? He didn't even know where to start.

_"Also branded a__ cheater, I was driven from the capital. I no longer wished to live, so I drowned myself two days later. My soul was unable to rise to heaven. I wanted to play more __Go__So much more go! I wanted to play so much that__my spirit attached itself to a __g__oban__."_

It didn't make Hikaru feel any more comfortable to know that Sai's story was further proof that Sai was indeed a ghost. Nor the fact that the goban that existed in his grandfather's attic could exist that long w/out signs of rotting or injuries. In fact, it was still in perfect condition.

Hikaru glanced at the other ghost who only sat on the edge of the desk and listened, staring emotionless at both Sai and Hikaru. He was so quiet, Hikaru had second thoughts that there really was another ghost.

Hm, so now, he knew Sai's story. What about this guy?

"And you? Who are you?_"_ Hikaru asked.

He did not notice the boy seated next to him look at him oddly as soon as Hikaru spoke the words. Did Hikaru even not know the classmate who seated next to him?! That idea kept going through the boy's mind, but the look on Hikaru's face clarified that the question was directed to someone else. Curious as to who the question was for, he peeked to all sides of him but notice no one in particular. Was Hikaru going insane? He tried to shove the thought away and tried to focus on his test instead. But he was still uneasy, sometimes shooting sideway glances at his neighbor.

_"I'm __Kuwahara__Torajiro__. You can call me __Shuusaku__," _the ghost with no hat answered. He had seen the weird look on the small boy's face as the boy glanced at Hikaru. Shuusaku couldn't help but let a small smile creep to his ex-expressionless face. Perhaps, with this chance of living, he can actually amuse himself.

Hikaru waited for more, but apparently, the only thing that continued was the silence.

"And?" Hikaru prompted.

"_And what?"_ Shuusaku asked.

Hikaru inwardly groaned. Wasn't it obvious? _"Don't you have a story to tell me as well?"_Hikaru didn't mean to let the thought leak out for Shuusaku to hear, but then again, he hadn't exactly gotten the hang of mind talking to ghosts.

"_Um…what would you want me to tell you? The story of how the world was created?_"

Hikaru wondered if Shuusaku was doing this on purpose. From the look on Shuusaku's face, there was no indication that he was playing a joke or being sarcastic. But then again, there was also no indication that he was being totally serious. So, just what the heck did that indifferent and bored face supposed to mean?!

"_Um, well, I met __Shuusaku__ when he was young boy,_" Sai began, trying to ease the tension. He didn't like the dark puzzling feelings weighing in the air. Hikaru turned to face Sai, ignoring and brushing aside Shuusaku's unsocialness.

"_When __Shuusaku__ was a boy?"_ Now, that certainly got Hikaru's attention. There had to be a connection between Sai and Shuusaku. Otherwise, how could they both have ended up stuck existing within the same object?

"_Yes. At the time my spirit was inside the __goban__, time passed until I could hear the voice of a young boy." _Hikaru smiled slightly. He liked Sai's storytelling voice. It was so animated, and seeing Sai's expressive face only deepened the effect. _"'Nobody else can see the stains. Why am I the only one who can see these stains which look like tears?' That was what the little boy said. I replied, 'Young child, if you are able to see my tears of sorrow, __then__ let me occupy a part of your mind.'"_

Hikaru frowned. Tears of sorrow? But the stains on the goban was certain spots of blood or paint or at least something like that. It was definitely not tears.

"_The child was interested in Go and took me on willingly. And I was able to play as much Go as I wished. He would become a great pro player but__ he__ died of disease at the __tender __age of 34."__Sai__ sighed. "What a tragic end. If only he lived…"_

The story was short, but Hikaru wanted Sai to answer one question. One question that Sai hasn't yet answered. "_What about __Shuusaku__? You said you met him as a boy. Did you meet him after that man died?"_

Sai looked at Hikaru, bewildered at such a question. "_But that little boy__, the one__ who could have grown to be a great go player__ WAS __Shuusaku__!"_

"WHAT?!" Hikaru shouted, shocked. He shot up from his seat and slammed his hands, palms downward, onto his desk, leaning forward towards Sai. Once again, he had attracted the attention of the entire class. _Oh_ _Crap!_ Hikaru mentally cursed.

Seeing Hikaru's expressive face and uncontrolled remarks had Shuusaku chuckled silently to himself. Hikaru and Sai were certainly going to get along alright, he can see that for sure.

"Shindou-kun, is there a problem?" The teacher didn't sound too please. Hikaru couldn't help but groaned. Why did he always end up looking stupid?

"Nothing's the matter," he grumbled, plopping and slumping into his seat in reply.

Then, Hikaru immediately sat straight up in his seat, his eyes wide. He had just thought of one of the most important questions in his life. Well, perhaps a batch of important questions. He faced Shuusaku so rapidly, Shuusaku thought Hikaru's head was going to fall off.

This time however, Hikaru made sure he was not talking loudly. _"Wait, __Sai's__ reason for still being here was because of a game for old geezers__. Why are you here__?"_

_"Hey! Go is not just any game! Go is –"_

_"Yeah, yeah.__ Whatever __Sai__,"_ Hikaru replied, rolling his eyes.

"_I'm still here, for I have yet to reach the Hand of God."_

_"Hand of God?__ What the…?"_ Hikaru faced Sai, his eyes questioning the serious and devoted face that adored nothing but Go.

_"Yes, the Hand of God."_

"_You like Go that much, huh? Oh well. Sorry, but I have no desire to play Go. I'm way too young for Go," _Hikaru replied snobbishly.

All of a sudden, a pang shot through his head. He was left feeling unbalanced, nauseous and somewhat crazed. It was a feeling he had never experienced before, and it was very unpleasant and overwhelming. He bolted from his seat and madly ran out of the room, across the hallway, down the stairs, to the sinks that lined themselves at the wall opposite of him. He didn't stop running until he had rushed to the sink, poured water, and ran his entire head underneath it. The whole class ran, letting their curiosity follow the teacher and Akari as the rushed to catch up with Hikaru. Meanwhile, Sai managed to keep up with Hikaru's pace easily. On the other hand, Shuusaku bid his time, looking carefully at the marbled steps as he made his way down the stairs.

"Are you ok, Hikaru?" Akari asked, running to his side.

But Hikaru took no notice of them. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled.

"_I didn't do anything,"_ Sai quickly responded. _"My sadness about not being able to play Go just seeped into your consciousness."_

"Shindou, are you alright?" the teacher asked, resting a hand on Hikaru's back and taking a good look at his face. "You should go to the nurse's office."

"I'm fine now," Hikaru replied. He turned the water off and wiped his face dry with his sleeve.

"_Damn you, __Sai__. Your pathetic-whatever years of passion is making me sick! Sorry, but I have my own plans for my life."_

_Oh hell no!_ Hikaru growled. The sickening overwhelming feeling was coming back. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Instead, vomit spewed from his mouth and sprayed the walls and floors.

"EW! HIKARU!" Akari screamed.

"Whoa!"

"Hurry! Take Hikaru to the nurse!"

"Are you okay, Shindou?"

"Get away from me, Hikaru!"

Boy, this just wasn't Hikaru's day.

* * *

As Hikaru walked home from school, a slight migraine remaining from Sai's overwhelming emotions, he remembered Shuusaku had never answered his question.

"Eh, Shuusaku. Why are you still around?"

Talking was so much easier. At least away from school, he didn't have to worry about looking like a fool.

Shuusaku didn't speak. He didn't look at Hikaru. He just stared straight ahead and continued walking.

"Eh! I'm talking to you!"

Shuusaku turned and face Hikaru. "_My apologies.__ I was lost in thought._"

"So? Why are you still here?"

Shuusaku looked at Hikaru as though Hikaru just asked a stupid question. "_I'm here just because I'm here._"

Hikaru snorted. "A ghost wouldn't be here without a reason. Most of them stay with the living and refuse to move on because of sentimental reasons."

"_Oh, sentimental must have been a big word for you,_" Shuusaku commented.

Sai chuckled. Hikaru glared at them. Shuusaku sounded sarcastic. But if he meant it to be sarcastic, he sure was doing a good job of hiding it. He had an unreadable look. He always seemed to have that unreadable look.

Just as Hikaru was about to shot back a remark, he thought he saw Shuusaku smirked.

_Heh__, if Hikaru want an answer. This should be enough for him._ Shuusaku thought. _"Hikaru, if you must know why I'm still here, it's because I was inhabited by __Sai__Sai's__ here, I'm here."_

Hikaru stopped walking. The ghosts noticed and did the same, wondering why Hikaru had suddenly stopped. Hikaru's eyes had widen, colors drained from his face. He took a step backward, away from the ghosts.

"_Uh, Hikaru?_" Sai asked, worrily. "_Is something the matter?_"

"Are you saying, I'll be stuck in a goban after death as well?!"

"_Huh, did I say something like that?"_ Sai asked, pondering.

Shuusaku sighed. He didn't meant it that way.

"Look. Whatever you do, just…just stay away from me," Hikaru stammered. "I don't want anything to do with any of you, and absolutely nothing with Go."He rapidly turned around and dashed away. Anywhere was fine, as long as he was far away, just far away from the ghosts and never saw them again. He had enough of ghosts already. No way are they going to ruin his life. This was his life after all. And no way was he going to let them take his afterlife as well.

Perplexed, Sai rapidly followed Hikaru. "_Wait! __Hikaru!__ What's the matter? __Hikaru!__Stop, please?__Pwease__"_

Shuusaku sighed. He definitely didn't mean for this to happen. He reluctantly followed his ghostly friend as he chased Hikaru all over town.

* * *

Xioshe: Here's chapter two. It's longer as well. Just some background stuff, but hopefully, things are starting to look more interesting. I wrote this from the top of my head, w/out much proofreading, so there are bound to be mistakes. I also felt like I could have introduced one of Hikaru's biggest fear much better than it is. Sighs Do let me know what you think of it. Btw, all ideas are welcome! If I do use your idea in the future, I'll get your permission first and credit you. Again, let me know if you want shorter, longer, or the same length for chapters. I'm trying to figure out what would be the right length for the majority of you.

And now, I'm off to play go.

Sai: Yah! Go! Let's go play some go!

Hikaru: Sai, stop yelling already! I'm having a headache!

Shuusaku: …um, yeah.

Sai: Aw, but it's Go!

Hikaru: Yeah, you're point?

Sai: (teary eye) Ah, Hikaru, you meanie! Me like Xioshe better.

(Xioshe beams)

Sai: Ne, Xioshe. Can I inhabit you instead of Hikaru? You can switch that in the story, right?

Xioshe: _I don't think I want a __guy__ inhabiting my body, less my mind. __No__t that I don't love you, but I AM__ a girl._

Sai: (puppy eyes) Ne, Xioshe?

Xioshe: hm, how about inhabiting Shuusaku? Two ghosts in one form.

Sai: Xioshe! (crys) Oh dear god, why me? Why must I live like so?

Shuusaku: Are you saying it was horrible in my mind?

Sai: Um, no, not really. (looks away)

Shuusaku: I knew it. You don't know how horrible it was to let you exist inside my head either.

Sai: WHAAA!!!!!!!!

Hikaru: Ugh! There goes another day wasted with a migraine. Geez, a day never goes by without a migraine when they're around.

Xioshe: o.O Um, but you've just met them yesterday. Oh well. But yep, there goes more space wasted with the threesome. Ah, but I adore your reviews, readers! Never imagined I'll get so many! Makes me so happy. Let me know how you would like me to respond to your questions, comments, and…well, reviews. For now, I think I'll just take some time and space to answer them here. Sai, Shuusaku, and Hikaru will pitch in as well! In any case, things will start to get complicated, now that Shuusaku's in the picture.

Shuusaku: At least I'm worth some value. Once I'm dead, people starts saying I'm overrated. -- Don't think I can't hear you talk over my dead body. And just because Sai supposedly inhabited my mind like Hikaru and let him play Go, it doesn't mean I don't have my own Go as well. Don't forget that I at least knew the basics before I even met Sai. And as for how good I am, you'll find out soon enough.

Hikaru: OH MY GOD! That's the longest speech I've ever heard straight from his mouth!

Shuusaku: …

Xioshe: Um…right, whatever. In any case, complications are fun, no? Makes things all the more interesting. The story will soon flesh itself and hopefully, you'll understand why I've made certain things the way they are. I'll try not to get you lost.

Hikaru: Hah! Fat chance!

Xioshe: Shut up, Hikaru! Or I'll make you live inside a Goban too.

Hikaru: AHH! NOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Xioshe: Ahem. (pushes Hikaru away) In response to Hekelchan's comment, Sai does refer to Shuusaku as Honinbo Shuusaku. But I've noticed that in both the manga and anime, Shuusaku's real name is also used, but just rarely. So, both names are mentioned. To tell you the truth, I think there are a variety of reasons one can imagine why Hikaru defended Shuusaku's name and reputation so strongly at the Hokuto Cup, and it's not only because of Sai, even though Sai did play Shuusaku's games. In this story however, heh, I can't really say, otherwise it may ruin the story.

I'm very glad that most of you thought this story was original I was afraid someone had already taken the idea, especially since there are so many fanfics out there. And to Night Air, I'm glad that the title made you laugh. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what to name the story, and the title I have now was all I could come up. I've thought of other ones too, but they didn't seem as good.

Hikaru: Hah! You bet! She was about to name the story, "Three S Go Masters" That just made me thought of superheroes! Hah!

Xioshe: Oh, shut up already, Hikaru!

Sai: Hm…Where did the 'S' came from?

Xioshe: Um…ever noticed that Sai starts with S, Shuusaku starts with S, and Shindo starts with S?

Sai: Oh…Ah! I see now!

Xioshe: Agh, enough with the title names. I can't come up with names anyway. Oh, and Dreamweaver, I did have that idea in mind when I started out actually. Almost exactly the same. The only difference is Hikaru's personality. But, I think I'll just let the characters develop their own personalities in this story and see how it goes. After all, this is still my first fanfic and I'm still experimenting. Sometimes, the characters themselves can make the story turn quite different from what I've first imagined.

Um, and I think that's all for now. So, yeah, ja ne! Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers: kathy stggyk, ladynaruto13, Stella Solaris, BlackFlameUnicorn, EsaMaRie, Night Air, wingsofeagle, White Ivy, hekelachan, Talchy, PruelovesAndylovesPrue, and Dreamweaver. And thanks to all of you who read this story!


End file.
